Smut
by LalehBakhtiar
Summary: They want sex and they want adventure with it... incest warning
1. Iwantyouall

Elliot looks at the prepared food and tucks in, I top up the champagne and we sit chatting for a while but the sexual tension in the rooms is palpable. We all finish our champagne very quickly this time so Elliot refills everyone glass. Ana leans in and whispers something surprising into my ear and Kate does the same to Elliot, then Kate and Ana both get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Ok fuck bro, did Ana just say foursome to you?"

"Something about mixing it up?!" I feel a little confused. "Yep" Elliot raises his eyebrow and the penny drops. They want us to, well fuck in front of each other and then swap, shit I hadn't imagined this in my wildest dreams and just the thought of two women at the same time, I shudder but then the thought of Elliot pawing over Ana provokes some unexpected feelings inside me. I rationalise that I have done this before, when I was involved with Elena but the difference is I didn't care about Elena like I do Ana. Yep I just said that out aloud in my head, I do care about Ana however she is obviously wants to do this otherwise it wouldn't have been suggested.

"Let's just say uni was a very 'educational' experience" he replies "you want to do this?" He asks me, I pause, do I? Fuck yeah I do. "Yep" I tell Elliot.

The girls return shortly afterwards, both are naked and very appealing with perfect perky breasts and Glistening pussies.

My dick responds again and my horniness has reached epic levels.

"You are not naked yet?" Ana teases "I guess we will have to help you but one rule" she reaches into the cupboard, pulls out a bowl and puts it in the middle of the table. It contains every type of condom and lubricant you could imagine "condoms are required, no negotiation" Not a problem, we all agree to use them. Elliot and I are on the sofa relaxed with painful boners in our pants watching them.

The girls then kneel down in front of us and begin kissing, fondling and stroking each other. Kate palms Ana's perfect breast while sucking on her other nipple while Ana's fingers are stroking Kate's juices and ass. I almost explode there and then, Elliot looks like he could combust too. Kate's hands stroke Ana's ass, pulling her closer, all the while they are kissing and moaning. "Feel free to join in at any time boys" Ana says seductively "We're waiting"

I stand first and remove my shirt and trousers but keep my boxers on for the moment. Elliot follows suit, except he takes it all off. His big dick is standing at erection as he walks towards the girls. The next moment he is on the floor with one hand on each of Kate and Ana's buttocks. I kneel on the other side, slide my hand down Ana's toned stomach until I reach her already very wet pussy, I rotate my finger gently over her clit before pushing two fingers deep until she gasps. Elliot meanwhile is behind Kate with a condom on, using lubrication to claim her ass. Kate bends forward slightly as he enters her and she is eating and nipping at Ana's nipples at the same time. Elliot starts pounding into her so Ana breaks away and we continue together.

"I want your ass too" I whisper to her. "It's yours for the taking" I don't need telling twice and in a flash Ana is bent over the sofa arm and I have claimed her. She has obviously done this before, either that or the champagne has relaxed her enough so she isn't too tense to play. I play with net tender nub as I pound into her delectable ass.

The girls then say switch, so in a moment Kate is blowing me and jeez it feels good ... I pull at her blonde hair as I groan when she deep throats and chokes on my long thick dick.

The animal in me wants to fuck and fuck hard. I push her onto the couch and thrust in hard. Kate is very vocal and with every moan, oh yes and more I am closer to shooting but I want to be with Ana to climax.

Elliot has Ana on top of him, she is riding him good, bouncing on him as his thickness glistens while vanishing inside her and appearing again. Her head is thrown back and she's moaning Elliot's name and "Oh God" again and again.

I suggest a switch again so I can take Ana to the finish line with me. She gets off of Elliots dick and seductively crawls towards me while Kate gets off me. She likes doggy style so I sink with her to the floor, grab her hips and pump until I feel her tightening and gripping me until I can't move inside her anymore, Kate plays with her nipples while Elliot inserts his fingers into Ana's asshole making her scream all our names, her breaths become shorter and shorter until she pants her release and I follow on shortly. We sit on the couch wrapped in each-others bodies and watch Kate and Elliot move away from us and fuck each other on the floor next to us, reaching their peaks together. No words pass between any of us but we all take a champagne refill and we all have satiated looks on our faces...


	2. Mia

I want you all MIA version

We're all at Ana's place when Mia calls me up, "Hey Christian, where r u? I haven't seen you and Elliot since the Coping Together ball and I miss you.."

"Mia calm down, we're all having dinner at Ana's place and we'll see you this weekend at Moms Sunday brunch."

"Christiannnnnn why do you guys always do things without me!!! Omg your still with Ana? She's so pretty... don't mess this up. I want a sister." Elliot is looking at me weirdly and knows that once Mia starts talking, she won't stop.

"Mia I'll talk to you later, we're having dinner gotta go bye" I hang up as soon as possible or she'll never stop talking.

Elliot looks at the prepared food and tucks in, I top up the champagne and we sit chatting for a while but the sexual tension in the rooms is palpable. We all finish our champagne very quickly this time so Elliot refills everyone glass. Ana leans in and whispers something surprising into my ear and Kate does the same to Elliot, then Kate and Ana both get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Ok fuck bro, did Ana just say foursome to you?"

"Something about mixing it up?!" I feel a little confused. "Yep" Elliot raises his eyebrow and the penny drops. They want us to, well fuck in front of each other and then swap, shit I hadn't imagined this in my wildest dreams and just the thought of two women at the same time, I shudder but then the thought of Elliot pawing over Ana provokes some unexpected feelings inside me. I rationalise that I have done this before, when I was involved with Elena but the difference is I didn't care about Elena like I do Ana. Yep I just said that out aloud in my head, I do care about Ana however she is obviously wants to do this otherwise it wouldn't have been suggested.

"Let's just say uni was a very 'educational' experience" he replies "you want to do this?" He asks me, I pause, do I? Fuck yeah I do. "Yep" I tell Elliot.

The girls return shortly afterwards, both are naked and very appealing with perfect perky breasts and Glistening pussies.

My dick responds again and my horniness has reached epic levels.

"You are not naked yet?" Ana teases "I guess we will have to help you but one rule" she reaches into the cupboard, pulls out a bowl and puts it in the middle of the table. It contains every type of condom and lubricant you could imagine "condoms are required, no negotiation" Not a problem, we all agree to use them. Elliot and I are on the sofa relaxed with painful boners in our pants watching them.

The girls then kneel down in front of us and begin kissing, fondling and stroking each other. Kate palms Ana's perfect breast while sucking on her other nipple while Ana's fingers are stroking Kate's juices and ass. I almost explode there and then, Elliot looks like he could combust too. Kate's hands stroke Ana's ass, pulling her closer, all the while they are kissing and moaning. "Feel free to join in at any time boys" Ana says seductively "We're waiting"

Right then we here the door bang open and see Mia walking in. She looks shocked seeing Ana and Kate naked and then her eyes travel down to my boxers and then Elliot's where you can see our bulges sticking out.

Ana and Kate don't look too affected but they have matching smirks while Mia just has her mouth open in shock and blushing.

I try to speak first "Mia what r u doing here! Its not what it looks like." But then Mia interrupts me " well Christian I wanted to spend some quality time with my brothers so I'm here and from what I can see it looks like a foursome to me!"

Right then I notice her nipples are hard and sticking out through her top. I know it's wrong to notice but Mia's breasts are huge and she's always been curvy.

Elliot moves to speak then "Mia now that you understand what your interrupting you can leave and we'll spend more time with you on Sunday" in the corner of my eye I see Ana rubbing her pussy and Kate playing with Ana's nipples while standing.

"No I'm not going anywhere! I want to spend time with you guys but you always leave me out of the things you do together like now!"

"Mia what r u saying" my voice raises.

I see Ana coming into the conversation now that it's getting heated.

"Mia what do u suggest we do now honey?" Ana ever the peacekeeper asks sweetly. Both Ana and Kate r still naked so Elliot and I can't help staring at their perfect bodies.

I then see Mia go to Ana's ear and whisper something and Ana agrees with her and then Mia walks into the kitchen without another word.

Elliot and I r just looking at Ana with questions on our faces.

Just when we were going to ask those questions Mia walks out of the kitchen naked with not a stitch of clothing on.

My mouth falls open and I'm speechless and from the corner of my eye I see Elliot has the same reaction.

" well I'm not going to sit out of anymore experiences with the two of you so here I am and we're going to upgrade this foursome to a fivesome." Elliot and I go to object but we're too slow after seeing all these beautiful naked bodies around us.

"Come Mia join us" Ana says.

Then Ana and Kate resume fondling and stroking each other as Mia joins them playing with her perfect tits and stroking Ana's pussy. I see Kate play with Mia's pussy and Ana lick Mia's boobs. My boner is now harder than before and all the girls are playing with each other's bodies.

"Come on boys, show us what you got" Ana calls out and Elliot looks okay with the situation so I calm down too.

I stand first and remove my shirt and trousers but keep my boxers on for the moment. Elliot follows suit, except he takes it all off. His big dick is standing at erection as he walks towards the girls. "You have a nice mushroom on that thing bro" I say before I can stop myself and see Elliot smirk and wink at me. The next moment he is on the floor with one hand on each of Kate and Ana's buttocks. I kneel on the other side, slide my hand down Ana's toned stomach until I reach her already very wet pussy, I rotate my finger gently over her clit before pushing two fingers deep until she gasps and I use my other hand to play with Mia's hard tits, they are the size of my thumb and swollen from excitement, it feels wrong but amazing playing with my two favourite girls. Elliot meanwhile is behind Kate with a condom on, using lubrication to claim her ass. Kate bends forward slightly as he enters her and she is eating and nipping at Ana's nipples at the same time. Elliot starts pounding into her so Ana and Mia break away and we continue together.

"I want your ass too" I whisper to Ana. "It's yours for the taking" I don't need telling twice and in a flash Ana is bent over the sofa arm and I have claimed her. She has obviously done this before, either that or the champagne has relaxed her enough so she isn't too tense to play. I play with her tender nub as I pound into her delectable ass while Mia eating Ana's nipples and playing with herself in the front. I can her Ana and Mia moaning and mewling our Oh Yes and Christian our again and again.

The girls then say switch, so in a moment Kate is blowing me and jeez it feels good ... I pull at her blonde hair as I groan when she deep throats and chokes on my long thick dick.

The animal in me wants to fuck and fuck hard. I push her onto the couch and thrust in hard. Kate is very vocal and with every moan, oh yes and more I am closer to shooting but I want to be with Ana to climax.

Elliot has Ana on top of him, she is riding him good, bouncing on him as his thickness glistens while vanishing inside her and appearing again. Her head is thrown back and she's moaning Elliot's name and "Oh God" again and again. Mia is sitting on Elliot's face while he's eating her out and she's moaning loudly. From what I've learnt Mia is very loud and vocal.

I suggest a switch again so I can take Ana to the finish line with me. She gets off of Elliots dick and seductively crawls towards me while Kate gets off me. She likes doggy style so I sink with her to the floor, grab her hips and pump until I feel her tightening and gripping me until I can't move inside her anymore, Kate plays with Mia's nipples while Elliot inserts his fingers into Ana's asshole making her scream all our names, her breaths become shorter and shorter until she pants her release and I follow on shortly. We sit on the couch wrapped in each-others bodies and Mia string her ass on my lap, I play with Mias nipples and watch Kate and Elliot move away from us and fuck each other on the floor next to us, Ana joins them and they all fuck each other reaching their peaks together. Mia play with pecker and tries to push it into her kitten.

"baby girl do you want my pecker in that juicy kitten of yours?" I say while still playing with tits and stroking her clit.

"Yes daddy, give it to me daddy I love you" and I lose it and slip it into her and make her squat and bounce on me. All the girls are screaming from their orgasms and I see Ana and Kate are covered in Elliot's cum. No words pass between any of us but we all take a champagne refill and we all have satiated looks on our faces... and then hear Mia say "another round guys?" God I love my baby sister.

"I love you." Mia ran her hand up Elliot's neck cupping his face and then into his hair. "You're my brother and I love you." She kissed him grinding her crotch into him. I heard Elliot moan as he grabbed her ass. "I love you too sis, love you so fucking much."

The booze had gotten to all of us. I stood moving to press my hard dick against her ass, kissing her neck. "Mmmmm, Christian that's so warm." In a matter of minutes all three of us are touching each other while Ana and Kate Sri on the couch getting themselves off watching the show. Mia took both cocks holding them pressed together. "I'm gonna suck you both at once time...I mean once and together ." She giggled and dropped her mouth down trying to take both mushrooms into her mouth at once. Odd as hell feeling Elliot's cock pressed to mine; feeling Mia trying to suck them both into her mouth. She licked more than sucked, then grabbed onto our balls rolling them around and pushing us together rubbing our cocks and balls against each others. I put my arm around Elliot's shoulders for balance and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We both stayed very intent on watching what Mia was doing to us so as not to make eye contact with each other. "Cocks. Fuck I love cocks." She was licking up and down our shafts, sucking pre cum off the heads and kissing them. "I need these fuckers inside me." We pulled the cushions off the lounge chair onto the deck floor. "Lay down baby.girl. You want one in your mouth and one in your cunt?" I asked

"Umm, yeah. Or," more giggles here, "both in my cunt at once." Elliot looked at me asking the question with his eyes. I shrugged as I reached to pull Mia off the cushion and motioned for Elliot to lay down. Once he was on his back I put Mia down on top of him. "Put it in her." Mia got up on all fours. I watched from behind seeing Elliot sink his prick into her. They were moaning and kissing. Damn that's a sight, to see a cock disappear into that wet slit; especially when you know exactly how tight and hot that hole feels. And and Kate are moaning as well.

I knelt down aiming my dick for her already filled pussy. I pushed the head around on her trying for an angle that might get me in. Using my thumbs I was able to pull the hole open a little. "Pull back Elliot, I'll try going in with you." When he was all but out of her I joined my cock to his as tight as I could and we pushed together. We had a couple false starts with Mia giggling her head off. About the time I was ready to say this couldn't happen we slid in together. Once we were both buried to the balls in her cunt we all held still. "You okay baby?" Mia was panting drawing gulps of air. "Oh my God, I'm so stretched out." She giggled, "What if it won't snap back?" I whispered 'go' to Elliot and we both started pumping. "ARG...God...oh my God you both are fucking me."

We see-sawed one in and one out so we'd give her the rubbing of a life time but try to keep from ripping her apart. Feeling Elliot's cock rub mine, the head pushing past mine was fucking wild. At this rate I was gonna shoot my load faster than I wanted to. I locked eyes with Elliot and could tell he was feeling the same way. Mia was making some crazy noises, like pleasure and amazement mixed together. What I didn't hear was pain. "Fuck, I'm about to unload." Elliot was gritting his teeth trying to hold on long enough for Mia to cum. Mia had been resting her head on Elliot's shoulder. She raised it and started making a wailing noise. "Fuck, cover her mouth...she's gonna start screaming when she cums." I'd heard this before and knew she could wake the dead once she started cuming... I held tight to her hips, pumping hard and deep now feeling Elliot's cock seem to swell.

He covered her mouth ramming his hips up and down. Mia's knees pulled forward far enough I had to adjust myself to stay in. Two more hard pumps and I was shooting ropes of cum up her cunt. When I held my dick in to let the last of my cum run out Elliot was doing the same. She was fully loaded. My pecker had never felt this fucking sensitive; I shivered like I'd stepped into a walk in freezer. Mis stopped moving, stopped all noise. Her entire body stiffened then went totally limp. Elliot grabbed her tits pushing up on her. I held her waist as I rolled off, bringing her with me. All three of us were panting reveling in the release of the end of a fantastic fuck. "That was so fucking amazing." Mia kissed me then turned to kiss Elliot . "Gawd, cum juice is pouring out of my pussy." "You okay, don't think you're ripped?" I pushed myself up on one arm to look between her legs. All the fluid looked clear, I'd been afraid of seeing red in it. "Ummm, I just feel very loved and lucky to have you guys. I gotta pee and I think I need a nap."

Ana and Kate looked sated as well from their multiple orgasms I went and sat between them playing with their clits and licking them both till I gave them another while Elliot was taking care of Mia.

Ana list it first " yes Christian baby" "oh god" "more more more " and then Kate "yes daddy" "Oh my god" and then we lay cuddling and smiling with Mia and Elliot.


End file.
